Between Us
by Jemava S
Summary: Todos los caminos me llevan de vuelta a ti.


_Hoy te vi y no te pude hablar_

_Sabemos que ya no es igual_

_Hoy tal vez, tú puedas entender_

_Nunca escogimos el final_

_Fue el tiempo quién dijo "quizás"_

_Y no es cierto, que yo te dejé de amar_

Encontrarse de frente no era lo que esperaban, pero ambos sabían que en algún momento tendría que pasar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se limitaron a darse la mano y en ese momento él sintió como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él, nada era igual, ella había tomado su decisión, ahora llevaba una argolla de compromiso en su dedo y no había marcha atrás, ninguno de los dos entendía aún que pasó, seguían preguntandose porque no habían luchado un poco más, pero él estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, y al parecer ella también.

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si tú nunca te hubieras ido_

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si el tiempo fuera nuestro amigo_

Él se limitó a mirar la argolla y regreso la mirada a los ojos Hermione, con dolor, pero sabía que él era en gran responsable de eso.

-Muchas felicidades - dijo soltando su mano.

-Gracias - sus miradas aún se preguntaban si existía algo, y aunque todo decía que sí, ellos seguían haciendo lo "correcto".

-¿Con Weasley?

-Sí, me caso con él.

-Me alegra que nada de lo que pasó haya afectado.

-Severus, no, no entiendes, es que…

-No digas más, no tienes porque dar explicaciones, es justo lo que tenía que pasar - ella sólo sonrió de forma molesta.

-Te escuchó y no lo dudo, después de todo, lo que pasó entre tú y yo si fue un error, tú sigues siendo él mismo, creí que te conocía, ahora no sé ni con quién hablo - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dejándolo ahí parado con las emociones volando por todo el cuerpo.

_Hoy te vi, no supe qué decir_

_Ya no sé disimular_

_(No sé disimular)_

_Hoy tal vez, yo tenga que entender_

_Que nunca te podré olvidar_

_Fue el tiempo quién dijo "quizás"_

_Y no es cierto, que yo te dejé de amar_

Quizá todo hubiera sido diferente si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde aquel día, si él hubiera afrontado sus miedos, quizá ella nunca lo habría dejado, ella no era Lily, pero ya no quería salir lastimado y ese había sido su miedo, él sabía que ella estaba en una relación con Weasley, y su pasado seguía atormentando su mente, una vez más le cobraba factura pensando que ella se terminaría yendo con él y antes de que pasara, la alejó.

No podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado, cómo se habían vuelto amigos, como compartieron tantas cosas, tantos secretos, tantos momentos, como se fue robando su corazón con sus sonrisas, con esas pequeñas charlas, notó lo maravillosa que era, y cada vez que le abrazaba por cualquier circunstancia y sobre todo no olvidaba aquel día que no había aguantado, tenían unas copas encima y eso le dió valor, se habían besado, y después de eso se habían dicho que nada había pasado, que lo olvidarían ambos y ella se había ido pero al día siguiente Severus no paraba de pensar, él se había encargado de ignorarla, por el bien de su salud mental, no quería sentir más de lo que ya tenía en el cuerpo, él sabía que no era correcto, Herms tenía pareja y después de todo él no los separaría, él no tenía nada que ofrecer, y justo cuando se recriminaba en su alcoba el sentir todo lo que sentía por su compañera de trabajo, Hermione había entrado a reclamarle el porqué la había ignorado, se habían enfrascado en una discusión que no se habían percatado que de un momento a otro se estaban besando de nuevo, él se dejó llevar por todo lo que tenía ahogado en su ser, y la había hecho suya, le había besado y acariciado como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si tú nunca te hubieras ido_

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si el tiempo fuera nuestro amigo_

Cuando despertaron al otro día se dieron cuenta que nada era un sueño, él sentía un peso y supo que había cometido una locura, ellos habían estado juntos y él una vez más había huido de lo que sentía, simplemente dijo que lo olvidaría y que nada de eso tendría que haber pasado, y que no volvería a pasar, Hermione intentó hablarle pero Severus siguió en la misma postura, así que ella con algo roto en su interior salió de aquella alcoba, y él se maldijo por dejar ir a la mujer que amaba, pero él no era suficiente para ella.

Ahora que la veía sabía que no la podría olvidar, tenía que aceptarlo, por más que lo había intentado nunca podría arrancarla de su mente, estaba metida en la sangre que corría por sus venas, y aunque quisiera arrepentirse de aquella decisión de dejarla ir, ya era demasiado tarde, ya había una mano esperando el día para llevarla al altar, y él no interferiría, no le haría eso, ella era feliz, lo veía, Hermione estaba con Weasley y se le veía feliz, seguía sin entender cómo podía torturarse así, pero qué más podía hacer tuvo que ir a esa maldita reunión por que McGonagall se lo pidió.

_Si hubiéramos dejado todo a un lado_

_Si hubiéramos insistido_

_Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si no te hubieras despedido_

_Si no te hubieras despedido_

Herms notaba como Severus la observaba de vez en cuando, y ella sabía que había algo entre ellos, que él no era un insensible, que él la quería, seguía sin entender cómo pudo rendirse así, quizá ella tendría que haber insistido un poco más, no olvidaba esa noche, sus manos acariciándola, sus besos, y sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro, había cometido un error, tendría que haber hablado con él ese día y no salir hecha una furia de la habitación y decirle si a Ronald, había aceptado casarse con él ese mismo día, era una tontería, lo supo, estaba segura de que los dos se querían como amigos y estaban cumpliendo con lo que todos esperaban, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, quizá ella estaba mal y solo era de su lado, pero todo habría sido diferente si ella no hubiera salido por esa puerta diciendo que tenía razón y que todo había sido un error, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de dejar al único hombre que la había hecho sentir lo que ninguno? Él único que la hacía realmente feliz y no porque sus amigos no, pero él era el único con el que se sentía plena.

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si tú nunca te hubieras ido_

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si el tiempo fuera nuestro amigo_

Hubo un momento en que los dos cruzaron las miradas y lo supieron, quizá en otro tiempo hubieran sido perfectos, lamentablemente estaban en el momento equivocado, y no podría ser, Hermione se casaría con Ron e intentaría ser feliz, y Severus vería como una vez más se iba frente a sus ojos la mujer que amaba, y es que si Lily fue su amor en juventud, estaba seguro de que Hermione era el amor de su vida, hubiera querido dejar todo a un lado en ese momento, pero era tarde, no había nada que hacer.

_Si hubiéramos dejado todo a un lado (a un lado)_

_Si hubiéramos insistido_

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

_Si no te hubieras despedido_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco cuando vio que Hermione salió corriendo y Weasley detrás de ella, quiso ir pero sabía que no debía, esperaba impaciente, quería saber qué había pasado, cuando los dos regresaron tuvo un mal presentimiento, la zanahoria venía más feliz que de costumbre, y así fue, se le derrumbó el mundo cuando lo escuchó.

-¡Señores… VOY A SER PAPÁ! - de verdad todo estaba perdido, sintió como si Weasley hubiera disparado y hubiera dado en él una de esa balas, Severus se levanto mientras todos se acercaban felices a felicitarlos, Severus se limitó a salir de ahí, no quería saber más de aquello, nadie lo noto más que una sola persona, Herms vió como Severus se iba, hubiera querido correr atrás de él explicarle todo, decirle que a pesar de todo sólo existía él, que lo amaba, pero no había nada que hacer, estaba embarazada de Ron y ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Hoy te vi y no te pude hablar_

_Sabemos que ya no es igual_


End file.
